familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fitchburg, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 25260 |population_density_km2 = 278.9 |population_density_sq_mi = 722.3 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 43 |latm = 0 |lats = 23 |latNS = N |longd = 89 |longm = 25 |longs = 53 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = Zipcode |postal_code = 53711 |area_code = 608 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 55-25950 |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = http://www.city.fitchburg.wi.us/index.php |footnotes = }} Fitchburg is a city in Dane County, Wisconsin, United States. The population was 25,260 at the 2010 census. Fitchburg is a suburb of Madison and is part of the Madison Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Fitchburg was a town until its incorporation as a city on April 26, 1983. As the city of Madison began to encroach upon the Town of Fitchburg via annexation, the town pursued incorporation as a city to halt Madison's expansion into the town. The fight to allow incorporation ultimately went to the Wisconsin State Supreme Court, which ruled that Fitchburg could incorporate as a city. Government Fitchburg is represented by Mark Pocan (D) in the United States House of Representatives, and by Ron Johnson ® and Tammy Baldwin (D) in the United States Senate. Mark F. Miller (D) and Jon Erpenbach (D) represent Fitchburg in the Wisconsin State Senate, and Robb Kahl (D) and Sondy Pope-Roberts (D) represent Fitchburg in the Wisconsin State Assembly. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $50,433, and the median income for a family was $64,106. Males had a median income of $37,440 versus $27,974 for females. The per capita income for the city was $27,317. About 5.0% of families and 6.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.2% of those under age 18 and 6.9% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 25,260 people, 9,955 households, and 6,238 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 10,668 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 72.2% White, 10.4% African American, 0.4% Native American, 4.9% Asian, 8.8% from other races, and 3.2% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 17.2% of the population. There were 9,955 households of which 33.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.4% were married couples living together, 10.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 37.3% were non-families. 27.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 3.03. The median age in the city was 32.9 years. 24.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.4% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 33.1% were from 25 to 44; 25.3% were from 45 to 64; and 7.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 51.6% male and 48.4% female. Economy * Berbee * Promega * Milio's Sandwiches * Sub-Zero Refrigerator * Tavern League of Wisconsin References External links * City of Fitchburg web site Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Cities in Dane County, Wisconsin